


Champs Elysium

by Lobb



Series: Atlesian Nights [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gen, good feels, kids ever after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobb/pseuds/Lobb
Summary: After years in the bloodsport, Jaune Arc never thought he’d end up dealing with a challenge of a wholly different kind.  [Post-Atlesian Winters]
Series: Atlesian Nights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718107
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Prism Katt

**AN:** I know it’s arrogant as fuck to self-plug, but I’m gonna do it anyway because I’m excited. Auditions opened up for something that I really want to try to do. I have to put together an audition video to do so, but I’m fairly confident in my voice and acting skills- the main issue is that I haven’t streamed in a long time and I no longer have instruments to do my own BGM with, but I would love if you guys who are readers of mine would send good vibes!

**Synopsis:** After years in the bloodsport, Jaune Arc never thought he’d end up dealing with a challenge of a wholly different kind. [Post-Atlesian Winters]

  
  
  


**Champs Elysium**

  
  
  


It would be the perfect crime. None before it or after it would ever match the brilliance of the strategy, the riskiness of the endeavor, the adrenaline that pumped through her veins. She leapt with a shout, her prey’s defenses would be nothing before her swift and deadly assault!   
  
“OOF!?” Her target cried out, a head of blonde hair finally prying itself free of the rich blue of the bed’s covers. “Prism-! You don’t have to jump on me in the morning to get me up- a good morning will do!”

Prism Katt giggled happily, crawling up to nestle her cheek against her father’s cheek and beginning to purr.

Jaune Arc rolled his deep blue eyes, muttering, “Gods, you’re lucky you’re so cute… Where’s your mother?” As he sat up, the deep blue eyes of his daughter quirked and a cat-like smile came across the nine-year-old’s face.

“Mama is in the kitchen making breakfast, she told me to wake you up!”

That brought a raised brow from her father, already moving to slip his legs free from the covers and stretch while the cat-tailed girl clamored back down off of the bed. “And Wen?”

“Wen’s helping Mama make breakfast.” Prism chirruped, watching as her father stood and slipped into her parents’ adjoining bathroom to brush his teeth. “I’ll go tell Mama I got you up!”

As she retreated towards the kitchen, she pretended not to hear her father say, “Don’t try to weasel sweets out of her before breakfast.”

Now, why would she do that? She was a good girl, after all. As the young pink-haired Faunus made her way through the Valean flat that was her home, she let the power of her Semblance wash over her skin, rendering her invisible to the naked eye. She had to quiet a giggle as she came through the living room and came into the kitchen.

At the stove worked her mother, pink hair with it’s dyed blue locks wound up together into a sizeable bun while at her side, her blonde sister’s feline ears flicked and quirked as she watched eggs get rolled into stuffed omelettes. The little seven year old wouldn’t know what hit her!

And so as she dismissed the distortion of the light around her, she wrapped her arms around Wen’s middle and let loose a gleeful giggle as the long-maned blonde girl shrieked and wriggled in her grip. “Ww-aaah--!? Big sister let me down! Down down down!”

Prism only obeyed when she caught her mother giving her an amused look with those green eyes, the girl taking her sister’s hand and leading her over to the table to sit. “Papa is up, Mama.” Prism reported, taking her seat with Wen to her right.

“Good job, sweetheart. By the time he gets finished, everything should be ready. What do you girls want to drink?”

The chorus of “Milk!” earned a wry look from her mother, and Prism settled in excitedly for breakfast. The sooner they ate, the sooner they could go to play, after all.

  
  


+x+x+x+x+

  
  


While her parents made googly eyes at one another, Prism dragged Wen along with her into the living room, plopping herself down in front of the television. A soft little burp came from her right, and she blinked at her sister. “Excuse me.” Wen noted, her ears flicking a time or two before Prism let loose a laugh in return. Digging out the remote for the television, Prism fussed with it for a minute or two before settling on a cartoon with a gleeful smile.

“Girls,” After a few minutes of watching, the two sisters’ attention was drawn towards their father dressed and with his hair finally tamed back into a low ponytail. “Seems like I’ve gotta go shopping, you want to come with?”

“Don’t make it sound like I’m torturing you, or anything, Daddy.” Prism giggled at her mother’s interjection.

“Alright. Seems like I’ve been chosen to go shopping, do my brave little Huntresses want to protect Dad from the evils of boredom?”

Prism got up to her feet, helping Wen along after their father. “You know they’ll want you to take them to play, right?” Neon noted, and Prism looked up from helping her sister pull on her boots to watch her father smile fondly at her mother.

“That would never happen, we both know it. We’ll be back in time for lunch, right girls?”

“I’ll make it a late lunch, then.”

Prism purred with happiness, and Wen wasn’t far behind her.

By the time her father had insisted that they had played long enough, they’d been at the park for what seemed like an hour before they settled back into the car and made their way to the market. A Scroll call drew his attention, so Prism held onto Wen’s hand while both hung perilously from the sides of the cart.

“Yeah, everything is fine. Just getting some stuff for dinner. Hm? Yeah, if you guys want. Okay, see you.” Prism pouted when he took note of the carton of ice cream that the two had snuck into the cart, though a roll of his eyes and an indulgent smile made her eyes meet her sister’s and both to share a fist-pump before they rapidly scrambled to put their hands back unto the cart to keep their balance.

“Papa!” Prism’s attention turned onto the side as Wen used her free hand to point at a box of doughnuts he’d put into the cart.

“You want one?” His amused blue eyes settled on the blonde daughter, and Prism smiled in kind. “Maybe when we get back, alright?” Wen’s pout made Prism brush her cheek against her sister’s, purring- which soon led to a soft giggle and a similar amount of purring and cheek-brushing from her younger sister.

“That’s my girls.”

  
  


+x+x+x+x+

  
  


As they walked back into the flat- with each girl carrying a single bag of their own while their father carried the rest- Jaune Arc called out, “We’re back.”

“Welcome home,” Prism heard her mother’s voice from in the living room, “It’s your turn to make lunch, y’know~?” The young girl giggled, while she and her sister turned towards their father.

“I guess it is, then, huh girls? What do you think we should have today?” Their father started to unpack the bags, loading the freezer compartments, while both girls shared a quizzical look, before a simultaneously cat-like pair of grins grew on each girl’s face.

“Pizza!” Both chorused, and Prism was proud of having trained her younger sibling well. The deep chuckle that came from their father and the snort that carried from her mother in the living room made Prism grin even wider while Wen tilted her head.

“Alright. Pizza it is, but you two have to help.” The chorus of the two excited girls only further widened the indulgent smile on the blonde-haired and blue-eyed man. “I guess I’ll get started making the dough, then. You two go check on Mama while I get that set up, okay?”

Both girls offered a crisp salute, before tottering off into the living room. The sound of a machine being operated tickled Wen’s sensitive ears, and Prism moved her along towards the sight of her mother lounging on the couch with a pillow under her head and a sleepy look on her face.

“You okay, Mama?” Prism asked, while Wen slipped up unto the couch and rested an immensely fuzzy blonde ear against the slight distension of her stomach.

“Peachy, sweetheart.” Neon’s tired smile was still beautiful to Prism, and so she cuddled up to her mother, the Faunus woman’s arms wrapping around both girl’s and raking her nails into their pink and blonde hair evenly. “Your newest sibling is just kicking my ass.”

“Not in front of the kids!” Her father called from the kitchen, and the smug look her mother wore made Prism giggle.

After a few moments of cuddling up with her mother, she and Wen moved into the kitchen when their father called. After cleaning their hands and being set up at the table with bowls of condiments for the pizzas, they began constructing their dinners with a set of giggles and grins.

All while their father watched with a light smirk. Though, a knock at the door brought his attention onto it, as he stood and moved towards the entryway to the family flat. Prism looked at her sister, while Wen seemed content to indulge herself in constructing a cat-faced pizza out of pepperoni and cheese.

The pink-haired girl looked up as another person entered the kitchen, and so did her sister’s attention, making her stop in her paces.

“Mommy!”

Mama Blake offered a pleasant smile as their father and Mama Yang came around into the kitchen, noting, “Hi, girls. Making pizza for dinner, huh? Daddy was too lazy to cook, wasn’t he?”

Jaune snorted, giving an amused look at the blonde and black-haired women. “Excuse you. I would have cooked, but the girls wanted pizza.”

“Relax, Ladykiller,” Yang remarked with a grin, “We know how the girls get.”

Prism purred happily as her mother entered the kitchen, looking amused at Blake much the same as the dark-haired woman did to Neon. “How’s the baby?” Neon asked.

“I should be asking you that. But, if you can be that snarky, I’m going to assume fine.” Her mother nodded in return, and then offered a low-five to Mama Yang before the adults all gathered around the kitchen table while she and Wen continued their art of making pizza.

Prism was always happy to have her little sister around, even if her father looked exasperated at all of their Mamas most of the time.

She and Wen were both excited to be big sisters.


	2. Father's Day

**AN:** Love your parents, folks. Those of you who’ve lost, remember the good times. Those of you who had birth-parents that weren’t worth a damn, remember the people who were your real parents. Happy Father’s Day to you, and Happy Father’s Day to me.

  
  


**Champs Elysium**

**Father’s Day**

  
  


“Hey, kitty. Yeah, he’s still asleep. I told him he could sleep in today, I’d keep the girls entertained.” Prism looked up from her breakfast to watch her mother tending to her Scroll, while next to her Wen was drawing patterns in her plate with egg yolk and slices of toast. Giggling at her blonde sister, Prism leaned over to brush her cheek against her sister’s, seeing amber eyes look back at her in turn.

“Yeah. I’ll wake him up here in about thirty minutes, the girls are eating, so I’ll push him into a shower and we’ll meet you there, alright? Cool. No problems with you? Awesome. See you there, then.” Prism giggled as Wen abandoned her food in favor of nuzzling against her cheek, the two girls starting to tussle in their chairs.

“Heeey. Finish your breakfast, kittens. Or I’m gonna wake your dad up and he’s gonna be upset.” Prism’s attention turned onto her mother, then nodded and turned her own blue eyes unto Wen to gently push her back into her own chair.

“Was that my mama?” Wen asked, blinking amber eyes which earned a smile and a nod from Neon.

“It sure was. They’re about to head out with everyone else and get stuff ready, so as soon as you two are done eating, we’re going to go wake Daddy up, okay?”

Neon laughed to herself as that seemed to light a fire under the two kittens, a pink tail and blonde ears flicking as she cradled a growing stomach to step into the hall.

  
  


+x+x+x+x+x+x+

  
  


Jaune Arc’s coming unto wakefulness was exceedingly more pleasant than he was used to nowadays. No nightmares, and no sudden impact of little girls upon his body-

“Mmm-mwaaa~” Just the soft lips of a woman, on his own. Though, he had a feeling his morning breath was terrible, so rather than say anything he simply opened a pair of bleary blue eyes. “Mornin’, Daddy.” The face of Neon Katt- her hair pulled back into a sizeable ponytail and looking as beautiful as he could remember a long time ago in a club in Atlas…

And a pair of little Faunus making faces behind her. Letting loose a grunt that turned into a laugh, he watched as Neon stood up straight from beside the bed. “Morning, Neon- girls… I guess it’s time to get up now, huh? What time is it?”

“Eleven!” Wen held up all ten of her fingers, before Prism leaned over to put an extra finger in, making the amber-eyed blonde child smile and her feline ears flick.

“That’s- wow… I really did sleep in.” The girls’ father sat up in bed, rolling his neck and stretching with a grunt.

“You did. But you deserve to now and then.” Neon remarked, playful air in place once again. “But, you need to get a shower and get ready. We have somewhere to be in an hour.”

Jaune’s head tilted, though he stood up after a moment- watching as Prism and Wen piled onto their parents’ bed and began to bounce on it. “Up, up!” Wen chanted.

“Shower, shower!” Prism agreed- only for both girls to let out yelps as their father’s hands settled onto their heads and pushed them back down unto their rumps.

“Don’t jump on the bed, girls.” Jaune instructed- giving a wry smile at the sound of a giggle behind him. “Alright, alright. I’m going, I’m going.”

“Good, because no more kisses for you until you brush your teeth.”   
  
“I know, I know.”

  
  


+x+x+x+x+x+

  
  


By the time he’d showered and changed into casual clothes, he’d found the girls racing through the hall with Neon standing in the kitchen with the keys to the car and a wry look on her face. She tossed the keys towards him and he caught them off sheer reflex. “Where are we going, anyway?”

“Cameron’s.” Neon pointed out, which made his brow raise. That little diner he loved to sneak a meal from? It wasn’t his birthday, what was going on?

“I won’t complain.”

“Better not~” The pink-haired Faunus remarked in return with a smug grin, and he simply shook his head before turning his head. About to call out for the girls, he blinked when he spotted both bouncing on their heels right behind him.

“... I guess you guys really are ready to go, huh?

  
  


The trip to the place was more quiet than he’d expected. Prism had loaded up a training video which she’d watched alongside Wen- how his children had been convinced to become Huntresses he didn’t know beyond it being their parents’ occupations- and Neon had checked her Scroll once and then seemed content to smile the entire drive.

As they pulled into the parking lot, he raised a brow at the fact the place seemed rather quiet for a Sunday afternoon. Only four other vehicles were there. As Neon bundled the two girls along, he shrugged his shoulders. Following after the three Faunus, he tucked the door open for the three and moved to step into the old school ‘joint’--

**“HAPPY FATHER’S DAY!”**

Jaune blinked- taken off guard by the sudden intensity of the shout. His blue eyes taking in Neon and the girls standing beside Blake and Yang. Then there was Ruby and Weiss, looking a bit more subdued while nearby Nora sat with a baby of her own and Ren smiling towards him.

Another blink occurred before his brain caught up with the situation at hand, realizing what the day was. He’d forgotten all about it- and frankly he did every year, it felt like. Being a parent was just a fact of life to him now, even if it was in a particularly strange way. As Wen and Prism darted over to hug unto his legs and he rested his hands on heads full of pink and blonde hair, he couldn’t help the dopey smile that came onto his face.

Just before the whole of the group seemed to converge on him to hug him. Awash in a sea of his friends- some of whom he hadn’t seen in months or more, he felt tears beading up in his eyes.

“Guys…” He laughed softly. “Thanks.”

Seeing Neon and Blake both cradling pregnant stomachs, he wondered if he could ever have been so happy.

Sometimes, it really was just the simple parts of life.


End file.
